digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Terramon
Terramon Terramon Terramon is a Mega-class Beast Hybrid Digimon whose English name is derived from the Roman goddess of Earth, , and from the Latin word, , meaning Earth, while her Japanese name is derived from the primal Greek goddess of the Earth, . She is the Beast Holy Spirit of Wood, created by King Royalmon as well as Queen Majestymon, the parents of Prince Signamon. Appearance Terramon is Sequoiamon's Beast form, which she undertakes when she slide evolves using the B Holy Spirit of Wood. She is Sequoiamon's raw power form. Terramon is Sequoiamon's main battle form, when she needs to deal immense damage. Terramon was the fourth of the Elemental Gods to obtain her Beast Spirit while in the Dark Area. She now takes the form of a deer-like creature composed of wood surrounded by venomous and poisonous leaves, flowers and vines as her fur. Like with the other Beast Spirits, Terramon is noticeably beastly than her Sequoiamon appearance, but Terramon's personality remains the same in this form. The Crest of Sincerity and the other with the symbol representing the Spirits of Wood are now imprinted on her body. She is able to completely control her Spirit at first use. She along with Carbonmon, served as teachers for the other Elemental Gods, when it came to mastering their Beast Spirits. Attacks *'Grass Oath' – She forms a barrier and sends a wall of leaves in a form of a tornado that rushes toward her opponent. *'Wood Horn' – Terramon lowers her head and her horns start to glow green. She then fires two green beams from her horns at the opponent. When the attack hits the opponent, sparkling green orbs of energy fly out of the opponent and into Terramon, draining the opponent's energy while replenishing Terramon's energy. *'Flower Blizzard' - The flowers on Terramon's body bloom and she releases multiple shining heart-shaped blue petals at the opponent. Or she jumps high into the air and starts spinning around quickly. She then releases multiple glowing pink petals from the flowers on her body. The petals then come together, form into a horizontal tornado, and fire at the opponent. *'Sludge Bomb' - Terramon fires multiple large glob of sludge from her mouth at the opponent one at a time, or Terramon fires a ball of brown sludge from her mouth at the opponent. When the ball of sludge hits the opponent, it explodes. *'Excessive Poison Fang' - Terramon opens her mouth and her bottom fangs glow purple. She then bites down releases a venom from her fangs at the opponent. If the opponent touches the venom, they become badly poisoned. The longer the opponent is poisoned, the more damage it does over time. *'Grass Rope' - Terramon's eyes glow light green. Then, two green-glowing vines grow out of the ground near the opponent's feet and tie themselves into a knot, causing the opponent to trip and prevents them from moving. Terramon can also make the vines grab an airborne opponent and slam them into the ground. Category:Fan Digimon